


The Story About Fairies

by KoiDragons



Series: The Story About Fairies Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alfheim Race Wars, BAMF DA, Dolores Umbridge's Days are Numbered, Dumbledore is Confused, Extended Version of Alfheim, Game becomes Reality, Gen, In Which Lavender Brown Is an Otaku, Kirito gets help from the DA, Magic and Technology Together Make Strange Things Happen, Not Canon Compliant, Racism (But Not Really?), Racist Ministry, The DA Become Real Fairies, Tinkerbell is BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Room of Requirement had unlimited potential. It only required imagination to break through the impossible. Lavender Brown, when not thinking about boys, or make-up, read manga. She had always wanted to be a fairy. A wish made on the Room of Requirement changes history.</p><p>In which the lines of reality and fantasy blur, magic and technology mix, and the DA get the wings needed to fly. </p><p> (Fem!Harry, AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story About Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> It was a challenge gifted to me by my sister. She wanted a new crossover, because apparently there isn't enough. I tried to make it lengthy, six pages is a good prologue length right?

**The Story About Fairies**

**The Room of Requirement had unlimited potential. It only required imagination to break through the impossible. Lavender Brown, when not thinking about boys, or make-up, read manga. She had always wanted to be a fairy. A wish made on the Room of Requirement changes history. (Fem!Harry, AU)**

 

 

**Prologue - The AmuSphere**

**I** t all started with Lavender Brown, surprisingly enough.

 

When one thought of the beginning of a awe-inspiring, kickass Saga, they would think about the main character stumbling upon some mystical wonder.

 

Not this one.

 

Normal, giggly Lavender Brown was the one that made the ball start rolling.

 

Lavender Brown loved flirting, make-up, and divination, but she also had some rather unexpected likes as well.

 

Lavender Brown was an Otaku.

 

An Otaku who loved anime and manga of all kind, but especially liked Swords Art Online. And while Lavender Brown always had a part of herself that adored Aincrad, she had quickly fallen in love with the Alfheim Saga. The idea of becoming a fairy...with all of the fascinating game mechanics and actual game play intrigued her.

 

And well...who wouldn’t want to fly?

 

Lavender heard the Weasley twins describe the Room of Requirement as a room that could create anything. And as she stared at the line of AmuSphere that had just been conjured into the room, Lavender felt her heart stop momentarily, before a gleeful squeal left her lips.

 

**Xxx**

 

**GAME INITIATING…**

 

**ENTER GENDER**

 

**Female [Yes] or Male [Yes]**

 

Iris Potter’s hand reached out.

 

**Female [[Yes]] or Male [Yes]**

 

**GENDER [Female] CONFIRMED**

 

**CHOOSE USERNAME**

 

With a hum, Iris’s fingers danced across the floating keyboard.

 

**USERNAME [Hedwig] CONFIRMED**

 

Hedwig snorted. That would be an obvious sign to who she was for the other DA Members. Hopefully they wouldn’t be oblivious.

 

**CHOOSE RACE**

 

Nine floating bodies came out, and Iris eyed them with fascination. Each one differed incredibly, standing apart as different individuals. Tapping her finger on her elbow, Iris thought back to Lavender’s excited description of the nine races within the game.

 

Cait Sith, the cat-appendaged Fairies, special ability laying within the **Tamer** ability, allowing them to actual tame the vast majority of the creatures within Alfheim, excluding the **Evil God** Monsters, which taming rate was 0%.

 

Gnomes, the Earth Fairies, special ability laying within **Mining** and **Earth Magic.** They were the largest race of Fairies, and because of that, unable to use the **wall run** ability. Iris thought it was highly unlikely she would choose such a race.

 

Imps, the Dark Fairies, specialize within **Dark Magic** . As a light-weight race, it has the ability to **wall run,** as well as the Imp only ability **underground flight,** which made them wanted for underground bosses. They were incredibly intriguing to Iris.

 

Leprechauns, the Blacksmith Fairies, specialize within **Blacksmithing.** A race literally made of blacksmiths, they specialize within making weapons for other races. Iris doubted she would pick this race, simply because she didn’t want to be a Blacksmith.

 

Pooka, the Music Fairies, unique in their **Music Magic.** Able to perform buffs, special attacks such as paralysis and confusion, even mind-controlling opponents with their music. Iris knew that as it was not as combat oriented, it would take more work to fix it into a powerful position.

 

Salamander, the Fire Fairies, distinctive in their **Fire Magic.** The most combat oriented race, they are bred warriors blessed with the advantage of **enhanced strength,** known as the most physically capable race. While they were an interesting race, Iris thought she wanted something more...subtle.

 

Spriggan, the Shadow Fairies, special with their **Illusion Magic.** Considered the least combat oriented race, they had a surprising amount of abilities. **Treasure Hunting Magic,** which allows a Spriggan to track down rare loot, as well as **multi-weapon wielding** , and **wall run.**

 

Sylphs, the Wind Fairies, distinct with their **Wind Magic.** Sylphs are known for their **Stealth, Wall Run** and **Enhanced Speed.** They clearly favored the color green, and were high on Iris’s list of potential Race.

 

Last, but not least, the Undine, or Water Fairies, specializing in **Water Magic** and supportive magic like **Healing Magic.** Blessed with the ability to fight underwater, they are not the most combat aligned race, but with the supportive abilities and potential Healer status, they would be a popular choice as well.

 

Iris decided not to be a Gnome or a Leprechaun. Gnomes were far to heavy for her and she really didn’t want to be a blacksmith. She also mentally crossed out Salamander, Pooka, and Undine. Down to three races, Imp, Sylph, and Spriggan, and honestly, Iris was rather torn.

 

But...something in the Sylphs called out to her.

 

**RACE [Sylph] CONFIRMED…**

 

**DESIGN AVATAR**

 

The truly best part about MMORPGs, Iris thought, was to become someone else. To be prettier than you ever were in real life, to have a different skin tone, and a different eye color. And well...Iris had always wanted to look as pretty as her mother was.

 

With cheeks pinked at the embarrassed thought, Iris went to work.

 

Pale tea green hair replaced her short, black pixie cut. A second later she had the figure she had always wanted, and C-Cup breasts. Her infamous lightning scar was erased soon after, following all of the other nicks and scrapes she had gained over the years.

 

This was a new start, she thought to herself.

 

At last, she sort of wanted to manipulate her height a bit, but remembering Lavender’s advice, that it was harder to learn to move because of the difference, she left it the way it was. She was, unfortunately, still going to be horribly petite.

 

**AVATAR CONFIRMED**

 

**WELCOME TO ALFHEIM ONLINE**

 

With a startled blink, Hedwig watched as her surrounding faded to black. She was floating within darkness. Suddenly, a woman’s voice, warm and excited, was heard around her.

 

**“Congratulation, new fairies, welcome to the Official Launch of Alfheim Online. In this world, you can be whoever you want to be, the grandest Hero or the most cunning Villain. In just one minute, each player will be transported to their Race’s Capital. Every player has been entered into a lottery to win the special object Navigation Pixie.”**

 

Laughing in delight, Hedwig felt her new colored hair, in awe of the soft silky feeling. The amount of sensations were a cause of wonderment. With a happy hum, Hedwig swayed her legs, fascinated with the fact that she was floating.

 

**“Game Starting, 3...2...1”**

 

A bright light erupted around her, and Hedwig let out a startled cry as she landed with an omph. As she took in her surroundings, her breath caught in awe. The Sylph Capital was...beautiful.

 

Swilvane was gorgeous and green. Fantasy themed architecture of different shades of color were visible for all to see. It was also decorated with plants. Plants of all kinds sprouted, from flowers to trees to ferns. And the obvious pride of the city, tall crystal towers called **Tower of the Wind.**

 

Hedwig could see how it got it’s name - **Emerald City.**

 

The menu floated before her, a flashing light letting Hedwig know she had a new message. She clicked it.

 

**Congratulations! You have won the Pixie Lottery! Click Yes to Receive Your Navigation Pixie.**

 

 **[Yes]** [No]

 

 **[[Yes]]** [No]

 

**Item Acceptance Confirmed**

 

**Design and Name Your Pixie**

 

A small little girl in a white dress floated in the screen, and Iris quickly flew through the options, changing the hair red and the eyes green. Typing in the name **Lily,** Hedwig pressed **confirm.** A flowing orb formed before her, and to her fascination, it faded to reveal a small girl with pale white wings beaming up at her.

 

“Hello Master. I am Lily, your Navigation Pixie.” Hedwig flushed. “Lily, please don’t call me Master. You can call me Hedwig.” Lily blinked up at her, her wide doe green eyes earnest. “Understood, Hedwig. I am Lily. I record quest requests, inform you of special events, and give your directions amongst other skills. Ask me if you need any help.” Lily informed Hedwig.

 

Hedwig’s eyes begin to sparkle. “Lily...do you know how I can fly?” The floating little girl hummed. “There are two ways to fly. Using a flight controller one may control their wings using the controller. However, they are unable to use one hand and must rely simply on one-handed fighting. Flying without a flight controller is more difficult, but opens up more combat capabilities. Both styles have one similar disadvantage, a limited flying time of around 10 minutes.”

 

Hedwig nodded. “I see…” Rather than leveling up or even exploring, she would set her sights on learning how to properly fly first. It was after all the first day, and she had around nine hours to explore. The amazing thing with Lavender was that after she first conjured the AmuSpheres the first place, she made sure to manipulate them using the room.

 

They were learning Defense from Hedwig in the daytime, so why not make it so that the AmuSphere acting more like a dream? They would turn it on the moment they go to bed, spending their night playing and wake up the next day refreshed, sleeping even if their mind was still active. It was a fascinating idea, one, that to the delight of Hedwig, seemed to be working.

 

Generating her wings, Hedwig took the moment to simply _admire_ her wings. They were beautiful, reminded her of dragonfly wings, and a pale but vibrant green that went well with her hair and eyes. With a roll of her shoulders they flexed and fluttered, and Hedwig took the opportunity to start fluttering the wings.

 

It was a strange sensation, she admitted. Like an extra set of limbs. But like any set of limbs, they could be commanded to the point of becoming instinctual. At least, that was what Iris hoped. Even without the combat bonus that came with having two hands open to attack, Hedwig knew she would have chosen to take the longer way to _properly_ fly. She had always been a bit of a flight snob.

 

And as the teacher of the DA, Hedwig wanted her students to at least fly properly, so she was going to insist all of them learn the hard way. No students of her was going to take the easy way out and degrade their combat potential.

 

Hedwig paused. So this was what it was like to be a teacher. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and began to focus.

 

Start small, perhaps hovering? Her wings begin to flutter and Hedwig felt herself lift off of the ground. A smile made it’s way onto her face. Immediately, Hedwig knew she was going to love flying. It reminded her intimately of flying on a broomstick, but better. However when she began to fly higher, she realized to her panic that she couldn’t really control it yet.

 

“EEP!” The startled squeak that left her lips certainly didn’t help matters, and Hedwig flushed bright red.

 

Lily, the ever faithful Navigation Pixie, following her closely, her doe green eyes wide with alarm. “Hedwig, you have to focus or you’ll crash into something and have to be revived!” Panic made it worse, she noted. She was controlling her wings with her mind, and panicking made it worse.

 

She let herself fall into the calculating mindset that occurred in her Quidditch games. Just let yourself _focus._ As the illusionary worlds details intensified, Hedwig knew she had fallen into the sort of mindset she only did when in adrenaline inducing situations. It was a sort of high that allowed her to remember _everything,_ from the weather, to the environment, to the number of flutters her wings flapped.

 

“-Hedwig, you’re doing it!” Lily, the ever faithful Navigation Pixie, chirped in her ear happily. Hedwig stared at the amazing view before her, and laughed with delight. Swilvane was gorgeous from an aerial view. She could see other players below her, and the surrounding areas around the city. Only the **Towers of Wind** were taller than she is.

 

This, Hedwig thought, was far better than anything she could do on a Firebolt.

 

**Xxx**

 

 **A** s Hedwig logged out, having spent the vast majority of her time doing small quests that Lily had suggested to her, Iris Potter woke up. Grasping her AmuSphere headset, she carefully pulled it off her head, treating it gentleness.

 

After the AmuSphere had been hidden within her bottomless bag, Iris pulled back the curtains covering her bed. Instantly she felt the silencing ward and locking charm she always placed on her bed evaporate, signifying the start of morning.

The windows outside of the 5th year female Gryffindor dorms were still dark. It wouldn’t be sunrise for another hour or two, giving Iris plenty of time to start for the morning. The open curtains surrounding Hermione’s bed were already open, but Iris had been expected that. She almost always went to bed an hour earlier, and woke up an hour earlier.

 

Pulling her socks off to make sure she didn’t slip, she hurried her way to her dorm’s bathroom. Hogwarts was the pride and jewel of Magical Britain’s schooling. Almost nothing was spared with each new upgrade, something she thanked fervently for, as each gender for every year had their own bathroom.

 

“Iris!” The excited exclaim of Hermione made Iris grin. From the glint in her eye, Iris knew without a doubt she had enjoyed Alfheim Online. “Can you believe the sheer depth of the world? It’s absolutely fascinating! I wonder what techniques they use to make it work!” Hermione’s hair is held within a bun, her eyes sparkling with earnesty.

 

“What species did you choose?” Iris asked curiously, eyeing Hermione’s smoothed down hair. This year she had begun to make efforts of getting rid of the frizziness, spending enormous amounts of time trying different types of things in order to get rid of her rather infamous frizz.

 

“The Undine. My screen name is Athena. I want to get a list of everyone’s screen names and species so I can friend everyone. I also won the Navigation Pixie Raffle. I named her Victoria. She’s the sweetest thing! Do you know the sheer amount of spells you can learn? I was amazed, it has dozens of different spells for each species. I plan on mastering as many as I can. It said that you can master spells of any type although you’ll have immense difficulty with the higher-tier non-affinity spells.”

 

Iris grinned at her, sitting herself beside the buzzing Hermione. “I’m a Sylph. My screen name is Hedwig.” Iris politely ignored Hermione’s stifled giggle at the familiar name, “I won a Navigation Pixie as well. Her name is Lily. We should team up together and befriend another. I really want to go on quests with you.” Iris informed her.

 

“Can I join this planned party?” Iris turned around to see a smiling Parvati. Lavender was peaking in over her shoulder. Hermione suddenly stood up, and to the immense surprise of everyone, strode over to Lavender before pulling her into a fierce hug. “Thank you.” Hermione stated, and a startled Lavender relaxed, reaching over to hug her as well. “Your welcome.” Lavender stated.

 

Iris grinned. This was going to _amazing._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I do welcome grammar corrections. If anyone sees anything misspelled or out of place, just comment and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, Hedwig's Avatar design was inspired by Freyja AKA Thor in Drag (He looks really good in drag, btw, if you look it up on google you'd know why.)
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiX9bWsi-XOAhXF8CYKHU7IC8oQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.desktopnexus.com%2Fgroups%2Fsword-art-online%2Fimage%2F1867407%2F&psig=AFQjCNFR1YvjkqQNLpuMqw6-BrmSgSm8cw&ust=1472507312126414


End file.
